vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Kroniki Zła/@comment-83.27.119.103-20140117203414/@comment-5721435-20140117232246
To jest trochę skomplikowana sprawa, którą bym bardzo chętnie wytłumaczyła, gdybym znalazła wolny czas. Po krótcę mogę trochę wyprostować to. Członkami tej grupy są: (będę używać angielskich form, bo mi się innaczej pomyli) * I. the santa (meiko/ iroha) Santa jest najważniejszą postacią w tej grupie, każdy nazywa ją innaczej, min Julia Abelard i wygląda na dojrzałą kobietę, często nazywana też ciotką. Jej prawdziwe imię tak naprawdę to Irina Clockworker, jest magiem jak Elluka (jest także jej szwagierką). Nie posiada własnego ciala, dlatego wykorzystuje innych (raz też zawładnęła ciałem Elluki) lub przybiera formę czerwonego kota. I tak dobrze pamiętasz, to ona dała "lekarstwo" Margaricie. * II. the blue (kaito) Postać o której mało wiadomo. * III. the princess of sleep (miku) Tu się raczej rozpisywać nie muszę, bo jej rola w tej grupie została wyjaśniona raczej w piosence o lenistwie. * IV. the ??? (?) Postać w ogóle nie znana, nie wiadomo nawet jaki Vocaloid ją reprezentuje. Może być to Rin, bo było coś wspomniane o tej postaci w piosence The fifth pierrot. * V. the pierrot (len) Jego historia raczej też jest dobrze znana w piosence o nim. Elluka zaproponowała mu by uciekł z tej grupy razem z nią, ale był za bardzo oddany Juli. * VI. the samurai (gakupo) Mało znana postać, może to ukochany Gumilli, gdyż jak dobrze pamiętam posiadał katanę (o ironio był to artefakt księcia Venomanii, czyli też grzech żądzy). * VII. the magican (luka) Elluka Clockworker, postać dobrze znana, gdyż pojawia się w prawie każdej historii. Dołączyła do grupy doskonale wiedząć, że Julia Abelard to Irina. Obydwie ścigają się o to, która zbierze więcej grzechów. Po śmierci większości członków grupy, Julia daje jej list w którym umawia się z nią na spotkanie, by się z nią zmierzyć. Kiedy dochodzi do bitwy, Julia umiera. * VIII. the sniper (gumi) Jej historia też jest już raczej znana po ogarnięciu Last Revolver oraz The fifth pierrot. Zabiła Lemego, oraz swojego ukochanego, po czym popełniła samobójstwo. Nikt w grupie nie wiedział, że pracuje dla Elluki. Była snajperką, bo jej bronią była broń palna. Co do innych których wymieniłaś: * Caspar - jest tylko mężem Margarity, nie miał z grupą nic wspólnego, bo wolał hulaczy tryb życia. Umarł po "prezencie" od swojej żony. * Gretel - jest jednym z bliźniaków które Eve Moonlight porwała w Moonlight Bear. Nie było o niej żadnej wzmianki w tej części historii. Mogła ci się skojażyć ewentualnie z 4th, albo Lemy, gdyż jest on jedną z reinkarnacji Hansela, jej brata bliźniaka. * Ukochany Gumilli - bliżej nie znana nam postać. Julia dowiedziawszy się o wielkim uczuciu Gumilli do niego, dała jej zlecenie, by go zabić. Tak więc w tej grupie są postacie z bardzo rozbudowaną historią ciągnącą się od samego początku (Irina, Elluka, Gumillia), takie które mają własne epizody, by trochę przybliżyć nami ich historię i poznać postacie robiące za tło (Lemy, Margarita) oraz takie które wiemy, że sobie po prostu były, ale co one robiły i czy miały jakieś głębsze znaczenie w tej histori, tego nie wiemy (Blue, Samurai, 4th).